chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Site
For the mechanics of a cleric's temple Faith Each Temple to whatever god or goddess has a faith raiting. That is to say that each Temple can be measured by the amount of faith it can generate by means of the veneration of its congregation and the power of the god to which the temple is dedicated. The temporary faith within a temple (or other religious structure) can be used by Priests, Clerics and Paladins to cast additional spells within the perimeter of the structure. In this regards, a holy caster can tap in to an additional power source so long as they are within their holy space. Faith Pool Each Temple has a faith pool just like every cleric. This energy is able to be tapped into by Clerics and priests to augment their own faith pool to cast divine spells. Temporary faith, generated through ritual observances of the congregation and lead by a priest, can be accessed by any caster (cleric, priest or paladin) of that faith within its walls. Faith is generated every time the faithful gather and perform their religious services. Whether this is weekly or monthly or even seasonly, each time they will generate temporary faith. Temporary faith is the faith that is built up by the congregation during a ritual. The degree of faith generated depends on the complexity of the ritual and the number of faithful within the congregation. If a Temple has a congregation of sixty and performs a minor, weekly ritual, they will generate six temporary faith. 'Faith Pool Accumulation Modifiers: Minor Ritual' These modifiers affect the simplest of all religious ritual that often happens at the Temple's weekly meeting. *'High Priest:' Every ritual performed gets a flat bonus to their temporary faith accumulation based on the level of the highest-ranking priest. Example: A temple has a level four priest performing the ritual as their High Priest. Whether it is a Minor, Moderate or Major ritual, the ritual gains a +4 (one per level) to any temporary faith gained. *'Relic:' Every ritual performed with a relic (a divinely enchanted item) receives a +1 bonus to their temporary faith pool for that ritual per highest spell level within the relic.Example: If a wand of cure light wounds is used in a ritual, the highest level (1) is added as a +1 bonus to the ritual's faith accumulation. 'Faith Pool Accumulation Modifiers: Moderate Ritual These modifiers affect the commen elements of all religious ritual that often happens at the Temple's monthly meetings. *'Ordination of a Priest:' Part of the job of every high priest is to initiate and ordain additional members of their clergy to help spread their faith and serve the needs of their congregation. Whenever this occurs it is a fairly large event and will often have a larger draw from the congregation. The presence of the god is felt even more so when one is ordained as an emissary of their will amongst the people. To this end every Ritual of Ordination (for a priest) carries with it a +5 temporary faith modifier per priest initiated per month. '''''Example: A temple initiates one new priest to their temple. Gain +5 Temporary Faith (in addition to other modifiers) *'Ordination of a Paladin:' When a Temple can initiate a member who has the devotion of a priest and the military prowess of a knight, it is one more step towards their growth as a religious organization. Paladins are the protectors of their faith, the defenders of the congregation. The presence of the god is felt even more so when one is ordained as an champion of their will amongst the people. To this end every Ritual of Ordination (for a paladin) carries with it a +10 temporary faith modifier per priest initiated per month. Example: A temple initiates one new priest to their temple. Gain +10 Temporary Faith (in addition to other modifiers) 'Faith Pool Accumulation Modifiers: Major Ritual' These modifiers affect the rare elements of all religious ritual that often happens at the Temple's annual celebration. *'Revelation of a Cleric:' Temples can initiate priests and paladins to serve the needs of their gods. A Cleric, however, is only created by their god's will. Should a member of the congregation be chosen to serve as the voice of their god upon the prime material plane, the temple is truely blessed. Example: At some point in the year a follower of Maltharius is chosen from amongst the congregation of a small temple. The temple recieves 3 permanent faith points per relevation. 'Faith Pool Accumulation Modifiers: Additional' These modifiers affect other, non-ritual activities of the temple. *'Annointing of a Follower: '''For every new follower , a person who has been instructed in the teachings of the Temple's God or Goddess and accepts their dogma, the temple can acquire 1 Temporary Faith point per month. 'Example:' A Temple annoints (baptises, etc.) a newly converted follower of their faith this month and can add 1 additional Temporary Faith Point beyond what is acquired during religious ritual. *'Creation of a Holy Item:' Just as wizards create enchanted items to serve their needs, High Priests can also create Holy Items for the needs of their temple and their congregation. Every month, any Holy Items created by the temple's Priests will bestow a flat bonus of 1 temporary faith point per highest level of spell used in the creation of the item. 'Example:' Within a month's time, the priests of a small temple create four Tokens with Cure Light Wounds enscribed upon them. For that month (in addition to any ritual activity) they gain 4 temporary faith points. *'Construction of a Holy Site:' Technically a temple might simply be a small room or space that is used by a congregation to meet and hold religious services. When a structure is created (a building to hold services or a shrine) it proves to the congregation and their god that the group is serious about their faith and is willing to invest the time and wealth to allow their organization to grow. However, simply building a shack in the forest will not gain the god's approval. The temple structure must be built in coordination with the implied wishes of the god and according to their will. One does not build a temple to the Sun God underground. Each type of temple structure brings with it a certain degree of complexity of construction as well as its own rewards to the faithful. Awarding temporary faith is only achieved when the structure is complete. 'Examples' '''Scenario 1:' A young priest of Maltharius is sent by his Temple to go into the South Marches and told that he is to recruit followers, gather a congregation and build a shrine to the god of Secrets and Shadows. Once he settles on what town he will begin his new mission, he first finds a safe place to build the shrine to his god and then begins to recruit followers. By the end of the month he is able to find and anoint 5 followers and construct a basic altar to establish shrine. The shrine is not complete nor can it hold faith until the altar is completed. Scenario 2: A young temple with a congregation of only 20 members and a third-level high priest holds their weekly service where they use a small, holy item during the ritual. Scenario 3: A young temple with a congregation of only 20 members and a third-level high priest holds their monthly service. It is a special service because they are initiating a priest using a holy relic (a staff with Bless). 'Turning Temporary Faith into Permanent Faith' Temporary faith is accessible for priests, paladins and clerics who wish to cast divine spells within the grounds of their temples. Permanent Faith is used to convey blessings upon the temple itself. Temporary faith can be converted into Permanent faith at a ratio of 20/1 each month. Assuming that the congregation has regular, weekly service (6 temporary faith) and can hold their monthly service (13-15 temporary faith) they should be able to produce one permanent faith point per month. Faith Powers Each Temple has a number of powers (called Blessings) that can be used by a member of its clergy depending on the strength of the faith of the congregation. Each set of powers is listed based on the power, the cost in faith for the temple, the frequency at which the power can be used and the range (in feet) out from the temple the effect of the power can be felt. ''Minor Blessings These blessings usually cost between 1-3 Permanent Faith to cast by the High Priest and will last the congregation for a full week. *Blessing of Health (1): ''The temple is under the effect of a 'Cure Light Wounds' spell for one full week. This has the effect of doubling normal health regeneration for all those who remain within the Temple. *''Blessing of Protection (1):'' The temple is under the effect of a 'Protection vs Elements' ''spell for one week. A seperate blessing must be cast per element. *''Blessing of Detection (1): The temple is under the effect of a 'Detect Evil/Chaos Good/Law' ''spell for one week. A seperate blessing must be cast per element. *''Blessing of Hope (1): The temple is under the effect of a 'Remove Fear' ''spell for one week. *''Blessing of Truth (2): The temple is under the effect of a 'Zone of Truth ''spell for one week. *Blessing of Hallowed Earth (2): 'The temple is under the effect of a ''''Consecrate' spell for one full week. *''Blessing of Cleansing (2): ''The temple is under the effect of a 'Cure Disease' spell for one full week. This has the effect of cutting in half the normal duration of any sickness, disease or other malady for all those who remain within the Temple. ''Moderate Blessings These blessings usually cost between 4-6 Permanent Faith to cast by the High Priest and will last the congregation for a full month Major Blessings'' These blessings usually cost between 4-6 Permanent Faith to cast by the High Priest and will last the congregation for a full year Holy Ground Once the holy site has its first point of permanent faith the area around it is considered 'Holy' and will resonate divine energy equivalent to its level. For every point in permanent faith an aura of 'holy energy' will radiate out from the altar in a concentric sphere equal to ten feet per level. This holy energy can be detected by any Divine Caster (Cleric, Priest or Paladin) who gets within that area. Those of opposing alignment or whose gods are diometrically opposed will feel the 'friction' up to an additional 1/2 of the sphere's radius. So a Cleric of Arn (LG) would detect a holy site to Malvoch (CE) at 30 feet per level. Consecration category:Structure category:Divine Category:Magic/Divine Category:Temples Category:Mechanics